Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170617021542/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170624164738
"No! You'll not leave this palace again!" Elsa hissed, her anger causing snow to form around them. "Go to your room! Kristoff, make sure she goes!" Elsa snapped. "Elsa, is this necessary-" "Of course, now go!" she snapped. ***Anna woke up the next morning, she was shocked and upset to see she was back in the palace but then once she recollected her thoughts. Wait, she went to her and Kristoff's shared room! This was the room she had stayed in before her and Kristoff had gotten married. She went to the windows and doors and frustration filled her. Her sister, Elsa, froze the door shut! She burst into tears. How could someone locked in her room her entire life like Elsa do this to her own sister? Anna was really beyond mad at her sister, Elsa, Kristoff and everybody else! How could they do this to her? She was not their pet that got loose. She was not kind of possession that had gotten lost. She was their sister who tried to get away to try to find some sort of happiness so she sat, once again alone and isolated- this time in one room, rather than the whole castle. This was how Elsa felt. Yet Elsa was the person who was doing this to her. It wasn't like she could just leave, either, because Elsa assigned the guards to her door. Bitch. Anna was awaiting the lunch, that she would defiantly not eat if she wasn't pregnant and had to stay alive for her child. Anna was furious and sad, at the same time. "AHHH!" As she screamed in rage and anger, then luckily for her, there was a unfamiliar feminine voice who offered the screaming, angry, furious princess any words of comfort only just in order to calm her down. "Now, now, there, there, Princess Anna, don't you worry, you won't be stuck isolated in your own room no matter what. No worries, I saw what that brat of a ruler did to you after you just had to decide to go back to Arendelle to Elsa instead ever since you found out you were pregnant. That no good for nothing brat, Elsa did this, didn't she? She locked you in your own bedroom, didn't she? Shame on her! Don't worry, I'll put her in her place before I'm going to set you free. You hang in there while I'll go find Elsa and if I found her, I'll do whatever it takes to make her face the consequences for locking you in your bedroom. That way, she won't find out about this. Anything will get better for you no matter what, alright?" Anna nodded before she burst into tears of rage, fury and anger and started furiously sobbing. "Why does everything always have to be all about Elsa?" Put arm around Anna to comfort her in order to calm her anger, fury and rage towards Elsa down "Don't worry, Anna, everything will be better for you no matter what." "What about Elsa?" "Never mind that stinking little brat of a sister!! You'll be better off without the likes of her anyway. She's just a brat who's the favorite of Arendelle anyway! But you'll be better with us than with the likes of that no good for nothing brat, Elsa now and it'll be okay." "Even the doll version of you's here on this bed!" "However, you don't have to be stuck with the likes of that foolish brat, Elsa anymore!" "After all, we'll put her to sleep in order to keep her from finding out where you would be from now on." "Not only that's what she gets for letting that stupid old rock troll taking all of your real, old memories of her stupid ice magic powers and the accident but that's what she gets for freezing your bedroom door shut only just to isolate you in your own one and only bedroom rather than the whole entire castle of Arendelle and worse, assigning the guards to your bedroom door when you should've stayed away from Arendelle back then before but instead, you just had to decide to go back to Arendelle to the likes of some brat like Elsa." "Plus, that brat, Elsa should've been the one who really deserves to lose any of her true, real, old memories of you, you being her sister, you and her being sisters, her shutting you, other people and the world out, your public confrontation drama tension with the likes of some brat like Elsa at her own coronation day and the eternal winter accident and worse, especially the real, true memories of the tension between you and that spoiled queen, Elsa after she froze your bedroom door shut by isolating you in your own one and only bedroom rather than the whole entire castle of Arendelle. That was payback for her. If that brat thinks this was for your own good, then she's wrong, it wasn't at all." "Imagine the look on your parents' face when they found out their own favorite daughter, Elsa was already put to sleep and they'll be real distraught." "Yeah!" "Plus, they'll also be guilty for neglecting you in the focus on the likes of that brat like Elsa too." "Yeah, especcially as long as that favorable, preferable one, Elsa's in Arendelle too like you." "We'll be right back to free you from your own bedroom after we do anything to punish that brat, Elsa for isolating you in your own bedroom by freezing your bedroom door in order to prevent you from escaping. After all, it's Elsa who's going to face the consequences for what she did to you." "Oh yeah, that brat, Elsa needs to be punished no matter what." "Don't worry, Anna, we'll return as soon as we give that brat, Elsa whatever she'll deserve." Anna nodded, without protesting at all ever since she was. "It's true, you're pregnant, aren't you?" "Your child really does need strong survival health too." "You will give your own child a much greater childhood than you could've had back then before if it wasn't for favorable brats like Elsa from the very start." "Don't worry, we won't have you isolated anywhere no matter what, Anna, but we hate to you leave you here but we're going to find Elsa to give her what she deserves now." They all left Anna's bedroom to find Elsa to find Elsa to punish her for locking Anna in her own bedroom, especially freezing Anna's bedroom door.